My Gift to You
by MindIIBody
Summary: In a world where everything coexist demons, humans, angels and more. They soon find themselves among another species...based on an ancient legend from before time itself. AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: RIN AND SESS PAIRING, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ AND BE POLITE ENOUGH TO NOT FLAME. THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was dark...so dark one wouldn't be able to see in front of himself, not to mention the back. So dark...yet so warm, a mixture of the impossible. In the darkness a voice sang, "Win dain a lotica...En val tu ri...Si lo ta...Fin dein a loluca...En dragu a sei lain...Ai fa-ru les shutai am...Enriga-lint."

A loud roar was heard...so loud and so vicious. It was a fearsome roar that could have shaken anyone with a force beyond this world. The voice continued with its melodic melody, "Win chent a lotica...En val turi...Silota...Fin dein a loluca...Si katigura neuver...Floreria for chesti...Si entina..."

As the song began a bright light erupted from the darkness, two huge silk-like wings spread itself to reveal a pure white dragon. The dragon was ferocious looking, with scales that seemed impenetrable and it possessed a enormous body full of built muscles that can be sure to crush anyone in its path. Glowing sea blue eyes that shown as sapphire! Its claws were huge and deadly, while its jaws closed with a rather calming look. Something was calming the dragon...

The voice continued again, but this time; one would be able to see the person responsible for the mystical song. "La la la la la la la la la, la la la la la...Fontina Blu Cent...De cravi esca letisimo...La la la la la la la la la, la la la la la...De quantian...La finde reve..."

The young woman stood two feet from the dragon in question, her height was nothing compared to the dragon. Her hands rose slightly outwards, while her hair flew behind her in strings of white...almost like snow. Her skin was pale but not as her hair, with sapphire eyes she stared back into the dragon's sea orbs. Her red luscious lips moved in time with her song..."Win dain a lotica...En vai tu ri...Si lo ta...Fin dein a loluca...En dragu a sei lain...Vi fa-ru les shutai am...En riga-lint..."

Her eyes were wide but slanted, with an innocently seductive look. Her long nose fitted perfectly on her gorgeous face. Her snowy white bangs fell onto her forehead to cover the flesh there...it was almost as though it was protecting some of her skin from being seen by others. Her ears were regular...but slightly pointed, with a slender neck to a petite body clad in only a sky blue unearthly dress that seemingly floated around her body. It was a wondrous site...she and the dragon. They stood, staring into one another's eyes and there seemed to be an understanding between the two before the dragon nodded its powerful head and lowered its monstrous head down to her level.

The young lady smiled beautifully before stepping onto its head; the dragon unfolded its great wings. And off they were to the land below...where the sun shined bright and the sea dominated the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, please review! Oh yeah, and the song she sang is from 'Vision of Escaflowne,' the song is called, "Sora." I'm not sure who sang it, but at least I gave the credit, ne? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS RECENTLY AND QUITE ACCIDENTALLY PLACED IN THE STORY 'My Foreign Destiny' AND JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT, I REPEAT: DOES NOT BELONG TO THAT STORY. I WILL UPDATE THAT STORY ANOTHER TIME. SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND WAS MISGUIDED.**

* * *

**Chapter One: _Exposition_**

A figure stood in the middle of the forest, watching as a flash of white light flew by in the distant sky. _'Something's changing,_' spoke the figure's instinct. Distance separated clear vision about desired object. In the white flash, incredible energy seems to emanate from it as well as movement.

His golden gaze burned through the many distance haze he noticed a huge dragon and shockingly it did not resemble his everyday dragon acquaintances. Of course, on first glance there would seem to be no difference. Since the long slithering body was the same with a fish like tail. Then there was the stag like horns, and the scales... but that wasn't what caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

Indeed, it was the details of the creature's face and claws. Unlike the dragons he knew, this dragon had four claws and it had a dog shaped face, which disturbed him to no end. There was another thing that caught his eyes when he stared at the traveling dragon. There was a rider... From his distance, Sesshomaru was not able to make out the traveler besides the fact that it's a girl. The sight disturbed him truly and can't help but want to investigate. Stepping forward in a leisure pace he spoke, "Jaken, let us go."

A green creature in the back, donned in a hideous brown outfit raced up to his lord to squawk. "Yes, my lord. I will prepare for departure immediately. Now if my lord will be so generous, please wait a moment before I can finish my task and follow-"

The poor green toad didn't finish before his master began walking again. Squawking with indignation, the toad hurried along to gather their belongings before running up to his master.

Sesshomaru, who was ahead, was getting impatient. That's the first considering he is believed to be cold-hearted and relentless. Never had he been anxious or curious about something. Having to feel that way now irked him to no end. He must find who that person is, and that servant of his is not helping his case when he's taking so long. With that thought in mind, he gradually picked up speed. Soon he was gone from the end of the forest and in another part with a blink of an eye.

* * *

**ANOTHER AREA OF THE HUGE WOODS**

* * *

The dragon lowered its massive body onto the paradise before it with gentle grace. The rider upon its neck immediately leaped off when the huge head was lowered. The enchanting woman turned around and laughed melodiously as she spoke, "Come Misao, you cannot tell me you mean to stay in that form when there is much to explore. Goodness, everyone will see and we'll get caught if you don't revert back to your humane form." The dragon's sea blue eyes glittered with mischief before bracing itself on its two back legs to roar.

The woman looked terrified for a moment before thinking to turn around to see if anyone was looking. No one was... They were all alone. With a relieved sigh she then turned back towards a lone female. Laughing with delight, she glided towards her companion shouting, "Misao-chan! Finally, I was wondering when you'll change back. As much as I like you in your dragon form, I prefer you in your human form more. I say its more eye catching if you know what I mean..." she whispered with a wink.

The now identified woman, Misao blushed prettily before replying with little heat, "I happen to like my other form. Thank you very much but I have to agree when I say it's too dangerous to stay in that form. I have no wish to get into trouble with father. He will be so angry with you, Rin-chan. You know he doesn't like it when you go outside without him knowing!"

The other woman grinned with a mischievous expression before explaining, "I, too, prefer to stay out of trouble. Oh, but how much do you know of the world? We have lived for a good five centuries, I think we earned the privilege of going out to explore the world. One can not obtain knowledge if one is locked away."

Nodding her head in agreement, Misao turned towards the marvelous scene. Rin took that time to observe her sister. Her sister was clothed in her royal clothes, which was a yellow wrap around her chest area and was sewed neatly with a sky blue shawl connected with three sets of long and billowing sleeves. Her golden belt was made from pure gold and was lustrous as the sun's beam touched it. Two other belts fell in front of the dress from the waist belt with a blue patterned floral design. A glossy skirt flowed underneath the belts and under that, a blue skirt. Indeed, she was magnificent to look at. It was no wonder her secret admirer took dangerous steps to see her.

A secret smile plasters itself on the beauty's face as she gazed at her sister in awe of the beautiful surroundings. It wasn't until Rin felt a powerful youki that her smile got bigger. _'He's here!_' she thought excitedly and turned towards the energy coming towards him. In her excitement she missed the foreign feel to the energy...

* * *

**BACK TO SESSHOMARU**

* * *

After running for what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru finally reached his destination. Upon arriving near there, he used his incredible vision to see into the clearing before him. To his secret shock, there were not one but two females. On his left a small and petite figure stood with her back to him, and from what he could tell she was rather enthralled with her surroundings. It was the female to his right that caught his breath...

She was...ethereal. With her ebony hair pulled back into a series of buns decorated with several golden hairpins that shone with bejeweled glory. They dangled in her ebony hair, standing out like an eagle in the sky. Red lilies adorned the right side while the hairpins the other, what a nice combination it was. A thin strand of hair tightly coiled was placed delicately across her peachy complexion but it was not her hairdo or glorious jewelries that caught his breath...

No, it was her itself. With a red sheer robe on that bared her slender arms to his eyes and parted opening at her collar, he could not look away. The red skirt seems to cling to her upper body and spread beautifully about her below. Of course that was probably due to the help she got from her matching red belt and golden decorative belt that tied on the left side with a huge golden flower. It was also the golden flowery pattern on her chest region that drew his eyes there, the hems each have a golden solid pattern that looked beautiful and pulled his eyes to there all the same. It was almost as though the gown screamed 'look at me' to him and he could not stop himself but to obey.

Her face though, is what really captured his interest. The look of anxiousness eased her well sculptured face into that of a child's face, a very beautiful child's face. A classic long nose that flared gentle at the end, leading down to the nose a pair of dark butterflies wings formed her eye brows. With large sparkling golden honey eyes and red lips curved into a wide smile, he could not help but think of what those sets of lips will taste like. She looked so innocent, so clean and fragile with her lithe figure. But it was that bright red gown that displays who she really was, a seductress hiding behind the features of a child.

Sesshomaru's mouth curved into a cruel smile as he thought of why they might be here within his lands. Stepping forwards he tends to greet them...his way about showing proper respect. This little side quest he just embarked on showed more promise than he thought it would be. In his instincts screamed at him not to go but for once in his long life, Sesshomaru did not listen. Indeed he was captivated by the questionable beauty in front of him and he will not stop now, not without her name at least. Coming out of the clearing, Sesshomaru made himself known.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back now. Working on _all_ of my stories so that will indeed take me some time. Be patient and you'll receive your justly rewards. Right? I wanted to give many thanks to:

**_Sphinx_ -** somehow you're always popping out of the blue and complimenting my stories...

**_Restria_ -** sorry haven't been updated on your stories, I promise to get caught up on winter holiday. Okay?

**_Secret Angel Forever_ -** Thanks, the song was nice to listen to. If you want I'll find it for you and give it to you sometime, okay?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

At the sight of another man, Rin's eyes widen with shock and horror. Her sister, Misao, turned at the sound of her gasp. "Rin, what is it…?" Her sentence was never finished as she, too, saw the unexpected visitor.

The stranger in question turned his gaze onto Misao, since it was the first time he saw her. After a glimpse though, he turned his attention back solely on Rin. With a cold demand he said, "Identify yourselves, trespassers."

Misao turned towards her flabbergasted sister and then bowed to the stranger, before she replied, "Forgive us, my lord, my name is Misao and this here…" She gestured at the horrified Rin, "Is Rin. We were traveling when we happened to see this beautiful place. In all curiosity we came to explore its beauty. We intend no harm…"

Rin, after snapping out of her daze, spoke up, "Yes, we didn't mean to trespass. Please forgive us…" she bowed with effect afterwards.

Sesshomaru regarded both females with interest. Although they both are gorgeous, one such as he can tell they weren't related thoroughly. Quirking a ebony brow he spoke after that, "I, Sesshomaru am the daimyo of this land you now stand on. This Sesshomaru accepts your apologies. But he must inquire as to your inordinate dress."

Misao and Rin's face seem to go up into flames after that while Rin tried desperately to explain. "M-my lord, you must know we are foreigners. Please do not take offence to our attire. We really never meant any offence, if you could kindly give us direction to a village nearby we will change. Please…do not be offended." She bowed.

Sesshomaru merely stared at her before speaking, "If it is clothing you lack, this Sesshomaru welcomes you to his home. There you will be properly attired. You're clothing speaks volumes, we shall not insult you with petty clothing."

Misao looked almost angered while Rin smiled gratefully before glaring at her sister. "We would appreciate that. I thank you on behalf of my sister and I."

Rin bowed gracefully at the waist before gesturing her sister to do the same. Misao begrudgingly followed her example before turning another way. Her actions earned her a questioning brow her way before Rin explained, "Please forgive her, my lord. She is unique, unlike most nobles who tend to spend time in their home and glory, she would rather spend time with peasants. Misao offering help when needed and money to those require it for survival."

Rin smiled proudly at her sister's back while Sesshomaru seem to be puzzled by their interaction. It wasn't until he spoke that the females turned his way, "Let us go."

Nodding their head in agreement, Rin and Misao followed him into the forest. Casting a glance back at the natural beauty behind them, Misao and Rin sighed with disappointment before walking onwards.

* * *

Rin's eyes glowed with wonder as they passed through the castle's main gate. Huge marble walls blocked out intruders while the castle's rocky surroundings kept the enemies at bay. The castle itself was located on the other side of the city and a marvel to see. With white pristine walls and neatly plastered rooftops along with wooden balconies, it was no wonder the castle was named, Dai. The city separating them from the wondrous castle was no less amazing. Similar refinement was found in the houses only smaller in size. Youkai inhabited the roads and alleys as they strolled by. Rin and Misao noticed the similarity between the people, too. All of them possessed similar features of silvery hair and golden eyes, just like the daimyo in front of them. The only difference seems to be the markings or height, and clothing. 

They stared at the people in their daily life, women in their kosodes and children, men in their hitatares, children playing ball on the sidelines. Older teenagers helping their parents sell thing. There were some noble ladies and men around as they walked under a shade of some sort, whether from a leaf to a cloth. All dressed in their glory, women in their kazami men in their kariginu. It was probably their odd clothing that sets them out in the crowd. Many curious glances were cast towards them, but since they are traveling with their daimyo, none asked any questions. It seemed like forever till they arrived at the castle but all in all, their journey was not in vain.

* * *

Rin stared around the interior of her room. Scrolls with poems and scenery paintings hung upon the white walls. A little table was placed in the upper right corner and on top was a small vase containing a miniature branch from a cherry blossom tree. The left wall was a sliding shoji doors leading out into the gardens, or so she was told. To her right was a short vanity table was there in the middle of the wall. On the table was a small circular mirror with a wonderfully carved cherry blossom wooden comb. Clean tatami mats covered the floor in a nice and orderly fashion. She smiled at the arrangements in her room. Though her sister, Misao and herself was born into a society full of lavished decorations and wonderful art work that did not stop them from admiring the simple beauty Japan had to offer. Her honeyed orbs took in every detail before moving towards the shoji doors to her left. Sliding open the door, she grinned at the incredible sight before her. Giggling with childish delight, she ran out into the magnificent garden. 

Water lilies inhabited the small pond to her right, it was surrounded by small stones and koi fishes swam around inside of it. Miniature roses grew on the background of the garden partially covered by foliages and other beautiful flowers. They were separated by either stone walks or dirt. Everything in the garden was beautifully organized and nicely placed. They evened out and in the center were a small platform made from wood and very solid. A low table was placed in front of it, suddenly an idea hit Rin. 'My guzheng will be able to balance on that.' Her mind said with glee. So running towards the platform she sat eagerly onto the small pillow behind the table.

With a wave from her hand water poured out of the blue, balancing dangerously in the air above the table. Gently, Rin placed her hand upon the water and at her touch a instrument slowly began to form. A long rectangular box showed, painted in a deep red orange color with the design of an orange dragon at the two ends twenty-one strings pulled from one end to the other. There were twenty-one bridges placed diagonally across the space of the on the square. Made from rosewood, the body was sturdy and after plucking one of the many strings, Rin smiled at the clear sound of it.

Leaning over it delicately and placing her hands on the appropriate strings, Rin began to play the song she recently made called, "Lotus". The tempo was slow, but the sounds were meaningful. With each pluck and sound resounding, the garden seems to come alive with her music. The wind blew making the foliage dance to her music while the fishes swam according to the music. The flowers moved with the flow, as the speed change, so did the speed at which the garden seem to be moving as. With a gentle sweep of her fingers, a corresponding set of notes rang forth giving a more dramatic flow to her music. Everything seem to glow with life as she played, in fact, she was so caught up in her music Rin didn't even noticed someone watching her.

Sesshomaru watched the majestic beauty play the strange instrument with both grace and ease. Cherry blossom petals fell from the tree near her and swirled about her form in a way that added to her beautiful music and served to heighten the enchanting sounds coming from her. Although the instrument she played now resembled much of the koto of Japan, Sesshomaru knew that it was not from their land. It had a clearer and concrete sound to it, unlike a koto which flowed more profoundly. Pleased by the sight she presented in the gardens, he didn't bother to make his presence known.

Around him, he noticed a lot of the activity in the castle had stopped. The music seemed to be drawing everyone with alluring grace. As she executed some more sweeps on the strings more sounds ran through the halls and the huge castle. Birds stopped chirping, rabbits dared not move, rats refused to squeak, dogs themselves didn't seem to breathe until the last note ran clear. That was when a soft chuckle was heard from his right. The girl, Misao laughed as she remarked, "I knew it was you, Rin. No one here would have known how to play that guzheng as you can."

Rin, caught in the act, blushed prettily at the compliment and retorted, "That's because they're not from where we're from, much less seen something such as this." Rin indicated the guzheng. "Besides, I was just enjoying the sight… I see you have already changed."

Staring at her sister's strange attire, Rin lifted a brow to ask, "What is it?"

"The ladies told me its semiformal clothing called the 'itsutsu-ginu kouchiki'. Of course it is kind of colorful," remarked Misao as she did a full turn. "They said it's supposed to be this colorful."

Rin nearly died in laughter at the look of her sister's face when she said 'colorful.' It was widely known in their kingdom that Misao never preferred many colors not to mention the colors she wore now, which consisted of gray, white, red, lime green, parts are purple and in her hand was a white skome-ogi fan. Seeing the fan Rin questioned, "What's the fan for?"

Misao merely shrugged before answering, "They told me it was for propriety's sake. They told me if a man were to talk to me, a noble one at that, then I should open the fan and cover most of my face so he can only see my eyes. It's a rule most noble ladies follow unless they are married, I believe." Shrugging again and opening the fan, she waved it at her face, "It can sure get hot in all these clothing too, if you know what I mean. So this fan is a necessity for the women."

Rin looked disbelieving for a moment before turning her attention towards the awe struck women behind her sister. "Hello, who might you all be?" Rin said with a smile.

The women blushed at being acknowledged, then one woman, who was quite plump but attractive in the face stepped forwards. With a sagegami no binsogi hairdo and similar clothing to Misao but not that bright, she said, "I am Kimi from North of this capital, my Sesshomaru-sama has requested us to dress you both accordingly to our status. Now, if you will please, come with us…"

Rin looked horrified for a moment before nodding in dismay to follow the women. After being undressed and admired for a good while, much to her embarrassment, the hitoe was placed on first, then the aka no hakama much to her surprise. The obi came on then, soon the itsu-ginu was placed on before last but not least, the ko-uchiki. When everything was placed accordingly, Rin never felt more burdened in her life. As she walked, Rin felt as though she was swaying. The women laughed lightly behind their sleeves or fans as she did so. Rin frowned at the ton of weight she was wearing and exclaimed with sarcasm, "This isn't clothing, its bricks."

That remarked earned her a louder laughter from the women, even Misao chuckled at her jest. The laughter immediately stopped when one of the women in the back caught noticed of their lord. Turning towards the person, she bowed and said loudly, "Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive us. We were merely enjoying a round of laughter before leaving. We shall leave now…" with a bow each and every one of the ladies seemed to march out of the room. Leaving the two sisters alone in Sesshomaru's presence.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin intensely before talking, "There is a visitor, Aoshi-dono is the Eastern daimyo in Japan. He request an audience with you two." With that being said he walked out, leaving the two girls to stare at him in a daze.

"What do you suppose that is all about?" asked Misao.

"I don't know…" Rin whispered shakily. She applied her index and thumb to her temples to block out the headache that just formed. Aoshi…he was the one they were waiting for before Sesshomaru came. Aoshi said he'd be there, but when they arrived he was not. Now, he came to find them… what a mess. '_All this just for the sake of seeing her sister?_' Rin thought ruefully. Plastering a smile on her face, she motioned her sister to go in front before following her.

It took them a while to adjust to the clothing, and while they were being lead to the guest room, Misao asked, "Didn't we see Aoshi-sama in our kingdom not too long ago?"

Rin held back a smile before saying, "Indeed, it was on our New Year's. Every dragon type of species was invited. You didn't forget him did you, Misao?"

Misao blushed beet red when she heard the sly tone in her sister's voice, "Nothing happened, Rin. We were only talking…" she whispered the last part as her eyes glowed dreamily.

"How is it that I don't believe you then? Besides, when I saw you two it wasn't what I saw. What would father think…?" Rin asked relentlessly.

"Oh! You wouldn't, Rin… Would you?" Misao said fearfully.

Rin stared into her sister's sea green eyes, before her own honey doe eyes soft to whisper, "Of course I wouldn't…" she said as she stroke her sister's flowing hair. "I would never tell… and you know it."

Misao smiled gratefully before stopping in front of two huge shoji doors. The servant besides them bowed at them respectively before opening the door. He then announced, "The ladies has arrived… My lords."

With that being said they were gestured inside…for whatever it was for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone. I know, this chapter was pretty fast wasn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. I drew some pictures for this chapter and story. As soon as my scanner works, I will put them up. Hope you all enjoyed it, see you all in another one of the stories.

P.S. Review please, it gives me encouragement. Grins


End file.
